


First Snow

by suga_peaches



Series: 25 days of Ficmas [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, as usual, ayyyye it's ficmas, first snow, it's snowing and everyone is excited, taemin is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_peaches/pseuds/suga_peaches
Summary: The first snow has always been Taemin's favourite





	

 

December is busy. Practice, seasonal endorsements, year end shows, all packed into the final months of the year. It leaves everyone breathless and tired, not to mention short tempered. It's meant to be a time where people relax and spend time with family, but if Taemin is honest, he hasn't had a peaceful Christmas since before debut. Sure, sometimes he and the others are given the chance to go home a couple days, but it's always with the knowledge that they'll be back to the daily grind before they can truly relax. The excitement of Christmas and the beginning of winter should have worn off long ago, and for the most part it had— but there was still one thing that managed to get to him every year. If there was one thing that made him jump up and down in pure excitement like a child, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, it was the appearance of those small, fluffy flakes of snow drifting lightly to the ground.

The others used to laugh at him about it; of all the things to be excited for, why snow? But as time went on, they've all grown to be as excited as Taemin, the childish wonder wearing onto them as well, despite their hatred of the cold. 

If Taemin is being honest, he isn't a fan either. In fact, he absolutely despises winter and the cold weather it brings with it. He hates waking up at 4am a shivering mess, loathes yanking open frozen car doors when he was already late to a schedule. Icy sidewalks are an accident waiting to happen, and the way his joints ached from the biting cold had him wincing during warm-ups each day. No, Taemin doesn't like winter at all, but there is something about the first snowfall that is so simple, so calming, it’s almost magical. 

So when he looks out the window one dreary afternoon and discovers that the brown sea of dead grass now has a thin layer of white across it, more coming down consistently, it's needless to say that he's excited.

“Jonghyun-hyung!” Taemin yells, jumping from his spot by the window and rushing to his room. Jonghyun looks up from the game he's playing, startled.

“What? What is it?” 

"It’s snowing!" Taemin nearly screams, voice far too loud for the room. It didn't seem to matter though, as a second later Jonghyun is up and heading towards the door.

"Snow!” Jonghyun roars, barreling towards the door, and Minho skids out from his room a moment later, eye wide. In seconds the dorm is filled with cheers and the sound of stomping feet as the five men race towards the door. 

"I love the snow!" Jinki hollers as he runs out the door, promptly falling flat on his back due to the now slippery ground. 

Jinki groans and sits up, rubbing his back and wincing slightly, " I lied. I hate the snow."

Taemin snorts at Jinki and puts  out a hand to help the elder up. “Nice one hyung.” He teases, bratty smirk glued to his face as Jinki takes his hand. Icy fingers wrap around Taemin’s still warm ones, sending a slight chill through the younger.

A sly grin crosses the elder’s face, and before Taemin can save himself, he’s being pulled towards the elder, landing with a soft ‘oof’ beside Jinki. 

“Hyung!” Taemin whines, brushing the snow from his coat.

"Sorry Minnie, I couldn't resist." Jinki smiles sheepishly, though his eyes still glisten with laughter. Taemin wrinkles his nose and hefty himself up, slipping slightly on the icy ground, and as soon as he’s back on his feet, Taemin is off, stomping back towards the building.

"Aww! Tae, I'm sorry! Please don't leave!" Jinki yells, scrambling to his feet.

"Tae, come on!" Taemin turns around, a grin on his face.

"Kidding hyung!" He laughs at the shocked look on Jinki's face. 

"You weren't angry?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course not. I just like teasing you." Taemin admits, sticking his tongue out like a kid.

"You little brat!" Jinki gasps, barely containing his smile. "I'm going to get you."

"Good luck!" Taemin says, running off. Jinki chases after him, grinning like mad. Their schedules have been so busy lately, the five barely had time to breathe, forget playing around like five-year-olds. 

"You're gonna get it when I catch you-" Jinki skids to a stop, eyes widening in fear.

Taemin stands a couple meters away, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. On either side of him stand Minho and Jonghyun, arms crossed, small smiles playing on their lips.

"So, you've been picking on our maknae, hyung?" Jonghyun says, trying to look serious, but he couldn't help the goofy grin forming on his face. 

"Ummm." Jinki begins slowly backing up, fear creeping in. Those three together are never a good combinations 

"That's what I thought." Jonghyun turns to Minho, and the two nod in silent agreement. Jinki gulps.

"What are you-" 

"Never mess with the youngest, hyung." Taemin says, chin lifted cockily, and in the next instant snow is flying through the air. Jinki lets out a low grunt and runs for cover, never mind that the snow is still too light to be good packing snow, most of the balls exploding halfway through the air. 

When the three realize their snow attack wasn't working, the settle for simply tackling the laughing Jinki to the ground. Jinki groans underneath their combined weight and the feeling of cold seeping through the his clothes. 

"Alright, I'm sorry Tae. You win." Jinki breathlessly admits defeat, beginning to worry that he was turning into a pancake.

"I told you hyung. Okay, you guys can get off him now." The two laugh and high-five each other, grinning stupidly as they get up and walk away. 

Before Jinki has the chance to get up from the cold ground, he is once again stopped, this time by a evil, laughing Taemin straddling his waist.

"Hi Hyung." He chirps.

"Uh, hi Taemin." The closeness is starting to have an effect on Jinki as he stares into Taemin's sweet, brown eyes. “You’re awfully close, don't you think?” 

Taemin winks flirtatiously. "You know what I really want to do Hyung?" Taemin whispers, moving closer until there’s virtually no space left between them.

"Wha-what?" Jinki coughs, eyes widening.

"Make a snow angel!" And with that, Taemin rolls off Jinki and onto the ground, waving his arms and legs up and down, a childish grin on his face.

Jinki lays on the ground in shock, before letting out a bark of laughter and copying the younger. 

Breathing heavily, the two lay there in mutual silence, basking in the cold beauty of the snow. At least, Taemin is; Jinki is busy paying more attention to the younger than the weather. 

Jinki watches as Taemin lays there silently, head tilted towards the sky, eyes closed, as small flakes fall around his still form. A small smile graces the elder's face at the sight. He knows  he must have been staring for an inappropriate amount of time by now, but he can't help it. At that moment, Taemin is nothing less than picture perfect innocence, and Jinki is captivated by his beauty. Quickly, Jinki pulls out his phone and snaps a picture. It comes not a moment too soon, as seconds later, Kibum is at the door, calling them both inside, nagging that they will catch cold if they don’t.

Taemin slowed rolls his head towards the door, gaze unfocused. It’s obvious to Jinki that the younger is still deeply entranced by the whirls of white around him.

Kibum’s right though, the cold finally making its way deep in their bones, and with a grunt, Taemin pulls himself up from the ground, Jinki following suite. The two look down at their masterpieces, eyes widening at the sight.

"What the heck! Mine doesn't even look like an angel!" Taemin complains, but stops upon noticing the elder's snow angel.

Unable to stop himself, the younger bursts into hysterics, tears pricking the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"It's not funny!" Jinki says indignantly, although he’s having a hard time containing his laughter as well.

The two ogle the strange sight that is Jinki's snow angel, which would have looked perfectly normal if the snow hadn't melted where Jinki’s butt had previously rested moments before.

Little by little, their laughter dies down, until there is nothing but calm silence between them.

"Come on Tae, let's go in now." Jinki says softly, not really wanting to disrupt Taemin, but knowing Kibum is right.

Taemin nods slightly and moves closer to the elder, instantly wrapping one arm around Jinki's waist. Jinki drapes his arm across Taemin's small shoulders, and the two walk calmly into the dorm, where Kibum is waiting impatiently.

"Could you two be any slower?" He complains. Behind him, Jonghyun and Minho are draped over the couch, wrapped in warm blankets and drinking hot cocoa. 

"Sorry Bummie. It was too pretty to leave."

Kibum rolls his eyes. "I'll make you two some hot chocolate, okay?" 

"Thanks hyung!" Taemin smiles brightly. Kibum heads into the kitchen, whistling lightly. Jinki moves his head closer to Taemin's, about to whisper something to him, when Kibum reappears in front of them.

"Oh, and chill it with the PDA." As quickly as he appeared, he’s gone again, flitting around the kitchen as usual.

The two look at each other and laugh, amused by the diva's antics, and go to sit down at the kitchen table. It’s warm inside the dorm, but the snow has left them cold to the bone, shivering slightly in their chairs.

The chat casually until Kibum comes back in and plops two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of the couple. They eagerly grab at the cups, longing for warmth, and Jinki takes a long swig.  

"Ah! Hot!" Jinki cries fanning his tongue desperately while Taemin laughs at him. Kibum snorts and walks away, going to join the other two on the couch. 

"Haha, poor hyung!" Taemin teases, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. It is hot, as Jinki had loudly demonstrated. He makes a face and tries to discreetly fan his mouth, but Jinki’s sharp eyes take notice. 

"Hot, Taemin?" Jinki teases the younger.

"Shut up." Taemin mumbled into his cup.

Jinki laughs again, then yawns loudly. Taemin frowns and sets his cocoa down. “Tired, hyung?”

Jinki shoots him a weary look. “Not all of us are still young, Taeminnie. I’m closer to thirty than twenty, you know. Besides, we haven’t had a good sleep in weeks.” 

It’s true enough, they all work themselves to the bone, Jinki even more so as the leader. It’s a hard life— a life that they love, but exhausting in all the worst ways at times. Taemin nods, understanding. 

“Can we do one last thing, before you nod off for the night?”

“What is it?”

Taemin says nothing, just stands and clutches onto Jinki’s sweater, dragging him up and away from the table. 

He grabs a random coat for each of them from the closet- later he’ll notice the one he slips on is Jinki's by the familiar scent- and walks them out onto the balcony, now covered in a thin layer of snow, with more was still coming down. Leaning against the railing, he stares out at the sparkling city lights, the scene made hazy by the persistent snow. Night has just begun to fall, the sun setting behind them and leaving the sky in front of them dark and beautiful. 

"It's really beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Taemin asked, eyes never leaving the scenery. Jinki nods and slips behind Taemin, wrapping muscular arms around the younger’s tiny waist. Even with the jacket, Taemin is still shivering, and he sinks into Jinki’s warmth happily. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Jinki teases, making Taemin blush. Taemin turns around, ready to tell off the elder for being so cheesy.

"Yah, you-" Jinki cuts him off with a kiss, and Taemin quickly responds, forgetting his argument to melt  further into Jinki's warm embrace instead.

It feels surreal, wrapped in the arms of the person he loves most in the world, kissing them passionately, completely surrounded by white while the buildings glittered like stars in the background. It’s something out of a dream, or a movie— separate from reality, and yet it’s happening. Taemin’s heart thumps unevenly. 

When they pull away, Taemin looks up at the elder and grins, eyes crinkling.

"If I could freeze time," Taemin whispered, "I would freeze it now." He normally isn't so nauseatingly cheesy, that was Jinki, but for the look on Jinki’s face, it’s worth it. 

Jinki smiles like a million suns, that blindingly perfect smile only Taemin gets to see, and pecks Taemin on the lips.

"I love you." He says, staring deeply into Taemin's eyes. 

Taemin smiles and leans in for another kiss. "Love you too hyung." 

The first snow really is magical after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've somehow seen this before-- this is a re-edited/rewritten version of a fic I wrote a looooong time ago. Don't worry, I'm not stealing anything :P


End file.
